The detctive's mission
by Shadow Fox777
Summary: Sub Story to A dragons Wrath. What was the Mission Yusuke and Kuwabara had to do while Kurama and Hiei where else where on another mission? Hears your chance to find out. There trip takes them to the Mikai. They must stop a demon, before it becomes a prob
1. Chapter 1

****

Chapter I

Yusuke and Kuwabara wondered through the forests of the Makai. Koenma had sent them to search for a demon that was reported to either be trying to find or make a doorway to the human realm. Both walked in thought, which was hard for both of them. What Kuwabara was thinking about, Yusuke didn't know nor did he care. Though it was unusual for them to be sent to take care of a demon before it left the Makai. It was even more unusual to hear about it beforehand.

"I don't like it Urameshi." Kuwabara spoke up suddenly.

Yusuke turned his ear to look at his friend and show him he had his attention.

"I know what you mean Kuwabara. This demon must be strong and pose a real threat for us to be sent to take care of it now. Before it even does anything."

"I'm not talking about our mission. I'm talking about Kurama and Hiei going back into the past. I mean InuYasha said something about dealing with a dragon. We don't know anything about those kinds of lizards. And I'm worried about the rest of our team."

Right then, an image of Hiei using his dragon attack popped in to his mind. Don't have any clue how strong dragons were. Right. Yusuke couldn't help but smile at that thought.

"Oh, I think we have some idea. I really don't think we need to worry about Kurama and Hiei. They can take care of themselves. Unlike some people I know. Now, let's hurry up and find this demon so we can stop it and go home."

Yusuke picked up his pace and walked past Kuwabara, who had a somewhat clueless look on his face. Still putting together what Yusuke had told him.

"Hey, wait a minute, did you just say I can't take care of myself?!"

Yusuke only laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

****

Chapter II

"Hey, Urameshi."

"Yeah?"

"What kind of demon are we looking for again?"

"Uh, I think Koenma said it was a dog demon or something."

"Oh."

It was quiet. Way to quiet. So far, they had been walking aimlessly for hours and it was driving them nutty. Thankfully, it quiet didn't last much longer. For suddenly, there was a loud crash in the woods near-by. Yusuke and Kuwabara whirled around. Kuwabara activated his spirit sword and Yusuke got his spirit gun ready. They saw two familiar figures run and fly toward them in the old attack and retreat formation. The two stopped in front of them and turned toward the crashing notice.

"Jin! Toya!" Said Yusuke surprised.

Toya stayed focused on the danger that was getting ever closer. But Jin spared the two humans, well the human and the other, not so human a glace.

"Oy, Hi Urameshi. Kuwabara."

Just then a large black dog demon came charging though the forest and tried to leap on them. The group scattered and Toya blew his shards of winder at the great dog.

"You guys need a hand?" asked Yusuke.

"Might 'ave crossed our minds." answered Jin.  
Yusuke knew that Toya would never admit to that, or say anything along those lines. Most likely as far as he was concerned they didn't need any help. He attacked the dog again. The ice shards struck the dog on its side causing it to make a hard landing.

It got to its feet and stood there, red eyes glaring. It snarled, colored saliva oozed from its mouth. Not that it was standing still; Yusuke was able to get a good look at it. For the first time he noticed that it's saliva burned the ground and emitted fumes. 'Oh crap the drool is acid.' he thought. But what puzzled him most was the most familiar marking on its face. On the sides of it's face were two red marks on each side. Also there was a Red Crescent Moon on its forehead. The marks reminded him much of old Sess AKA Fluffy. AKA ever call him that to his face and be sure you want to die. Also as he looked at it, he realized that it fit the descriptions Koenma had given him. This dog was their next mission. Looked like Toya and Jin were going to get help whether they wanted it or not. He was snapped out of his thoughts when the dog demon attacked.


	3. Chapter 3

To Kairi Quitis- Rob a grocery store? Well, we can't have that now can we? Hear you go my friend. A new chapter.

Chapter III

As it charged the wind picked up. Lifting the demon off it's feet and sent it flying in to the trees.

"Nice Move Jin."

"Aw, tanks Urameshi."

"No time for that, it's coming again." Said Toya. Sure enough, the dog demon lunged again as it attacked with its jaws. The group jumped out of the way. Kuwabara wielded his spirit sword and slammed it down on the back of the dog's neck, hard. This caused the dog to get slammed in to the ground. It grunted and it's acid saliva spattered in various areas. Jin, Toya and Yusuke moved out of the way.

"Don't let it touch you. And don't breathe in the fumes. It will have a paralyzing effect." Toya warned.

"Thanks for the info." replied Yusuke.

He broke into a run and got around to the dog's right side. It had just gotten back on its feet. Kuwabara was positioned in front of it.

"Spirit Gun!"

The energy blast struck the beast and sent it flying a few feet. When it hit the ground, it continued to roll with the remaining force from the blast. The team now stood side by side, watching the demon roll. It's size steadily shrinking, and its form, changing.


	4. Chap 46

****

ShadowFox777: Ok, I'll say Screw it, and give you the rest of the story in once nice pacage, because it's not getting up as fast as I'd like. So hear, enjoy, and review at the end. Oh, I OWN Nothing. Nada, Zilch. So be Happy.

Chapter IV

The form was down hill, but still only about 15 to 20 feet away. Slowly, it got in to a knelling position. IT was a GIRL! Her hair was a raven black, the same for the mass of fluff that lay at her side. This, Yusuke assumed, was her tail. There were markings on her face and arms that were a crimson red. They looked like she had been slashed neatly there. But, there was no such evidence to support this. The Kimoto she was wearing was white with blue flowers on the sleeves and shoulders. Her head was tilted down so her bangs covered her eyes. Kuwabara was on the verge of flipping out.

"You Mean I HIT A GIRL!"

"Kuwabara get over it!" Yusuke yelled at him. This was getting very old.

"Ay, if it makes yo fell betta, Just think o her as just a dog." suggested Jin.

"I can't do that!"

Now, they ignored him.

"Who are you?" Toya demanded, taking a step forward to the female demon.  
"You Fools!"

The group took a spin of surprise. The voice that came from the demon was her voice, but not. It sounded like two voices. One voice was a male, one was female, an interesting mix.

'This suggests passion.' Thought Toya.  
"Fighting with Humans, and part humans. The very creatures we were forced to leave our home for."

"What?" Asked Jin in surprise. She wasn't making any sense, but then again he had been born and raised here in the Makai.

'Ok, so she's observant. She knows I'm not full human. The only other problem is that she's a lunatic.' thought Yusuke.

'Man, this girls is crazy. But who's pulling her strings?' Wondered Kuwabara.

The demonness stood up.

"Demons will take back the human world, and wage war with the spirit world."

"Tha Lass be Bloody CRAZY!" said Jin as he increased his power.  
"Hey, ain't no one taking our home from us!" said Kuwabara as he powered up his sword.

The demonness tail picked it's self up of the ground.

"So be it. Those who get in my way," she lifted her head so her eyes where now visible to them. They where entirely red, but also had a blankness to them. "will be eliminated!"

The boys readied themselves once again for battle as she started to run at them. As she ran, she began her transformation. It wasn't long before they were facing the giant dog again. It charged at them, this time, with a vengeance.

****

Chapter V

Her Movement was swift and deadly. She charged with her mouth open poised to sink her teeth in to what ever she could get them in to. The foursome scattered to avoid her massive jaw, but she had anticipated this. She whirled around her massive body and struck at them. Jin and Kuwabara after evading her jaws had moved in to counterattack only to have her tail come at them. Jin, begin able to fly easily flew over it. Kuwabara however, wasn't so lucky. He took it full force and was sent to the ground. The Dog demon then went to slash him with her claws and finish him off.

"Oh no you don't!" yelled Yusuke, He jumped at her, and with his fist charged with spirit energy, slammed in to the center of the demons back.

She howled in pain as she was forced to the ground, her claws an inch from Kuwabara. Toya then moved in to position. A glowing orb of energy was in his hand.

"Shards of Winter." Toya blew in to the energy and many razor shard shards of ice flew at the large dog.

Yusuke flipped off of her back just as the attack struck the beast. Once again she howled in pain. It was cut short as Jin came in and rammed her with a Tornado Fist attack right under the chin. Sending her end over end. She rolled a good few Kilometers, and then she finally came to a stop. When she had, she had once again changed back to her smaller, more human form. This time though, she did not rise.

Jin slowly dissented to the ground and Yusuke walked up to Kuwabara

"Hey, you all right?" he asked as he extended his hand to help his friend up.

Kuwabara took his rivals hand and Yusuke pulled him to his feet.

"Yeah I'm alright. She just caught me off guard. That's all."

"Right."

They now stood side by side, looking at the Dog demon.  
"So, wha re we gonna be dong wih er?" Jin asked turning his gaze to Toya. Yusuke and Kuwabara were wondering the same thing. Toya had crossed his arms and his brow was lined with thought. They didn't have long to wonder about it. There was some notice in the brush of the forest. In a blink of an eye they turned to the forest battle ready. Another Dog demon came from the forest. It was a bit larger than the first one. And this one was white instead of black. And it had clearly seen some action. For it only had three legs. Its crescent moon mark was blue instead of red.

It observed them carefully. Then it apparently decided that they weren't a threat because it turned its gaze from them and walked right by heading towards the dog demon lying on the ground. When it showed that it wasn't hostile, they lowered their guard. Kuwabara spared Toya and Jin a glance. He then did a double take. Jin's jaw was dropped in surprise and Toya well; he just looked surprised, which was odd.

Yusuke didn't take any notice. He kept his gaze on the dog demon. The dog demon locked eyes with him for a moment, and then it moved on to the one that lay on the ground. He had to admit, he had a weird feeling like he knew him. Kuwabara was still wondering about Toya and Jin.  
"Hey what's with you guys? You look like you've seen a ghost or something." asked Kuwabara.

His question directed to Toya and Jin

Jin shut his mouth and turned to Kuwabara with disbelief.

" Ya mean ya don't kow who tha is?"

Kuwabara sweat dropped. The way Jin talked, he made it sound like it should be obvious. But he could shake his head.

"Thas- OOFF!"

"Jin was silenced by en elbow to his stomach curtsy of Toya.

"Look" said Yusuke.

They turned to see what Yusuke was talking about. The large demon was now at the demonness side. It placed it's nose against her, then ever so slowly, as though to be gentle, it brought it up. As it brought up it's nose, a black feather came from the girls body. It was surrounded in a dark aura. As it was removed, her hair, and tail, and her marking, changed color. Her red marking took on more of a blue hue, and her hair turned white.

"She was possessed." said Yusuke, What they had just witnessed, confirmed there suspicions.

"But by who?" asked Toya.

They continued to watch in silence as the dog demon breathed out some of it's own acid saliva in a mist and disintegrated the feather. It seemed like it was over.

Then, another demon jumped out of the foliage. It was human shaped except for the raven head. And it was black even it's clothes where a deep black.

"I knew that if I took her you would come out of hiding!" He threw a black feather at the white dog, which only turned to gaze at his attacker.

****

Chapter VI

"With your strength and power I will succeed in my conquest!"

"SPIRIT GUN!"

The shot went right though the raven demon. The feather he threw didn't get very far. Toya had moved quickly, and calling upon his ice sword, cut it in half. It had disappeared within the blink of an eye.

The raven demon struck the ground.

"So close." He said. "So close…" His ruby eyes then glazed over, and he was no more. Blood pooled from his now lifeless body. They all turned their gaze to the dog demon, who had not moved during the entire attack as if it knew that they would intervene. It closed its eyes and bowed its head to them in thanks. They bowed back in respect. (Japanese custom. Don't ask) The Dog demon then carefully picked up the other by the color of her shirt, spared them one last glance, then left to the forest of the Maki.

The job done, Yusuke and Kuwabara returned to the Human world. Toya and Jin went to where ever it was that the Shinobi sect goes when they finish a job. Yusuke opened the door to his apartment to find Keiko and Boton waiting on them.

"Hey Guys. What's up?" asked Yusuke as he went to the fridge to retrieve a soda.

"Oh nothing too much. It's been awfully quiet without you boys to talk to or cause any trouble." replied Boton

.  
Yusuke took a sip of his soda, slowly absorbing what Boton had said. Then, he spit it out quickly. Not of disgust, but of shock or surprise,

"Not here! You mean Kurama and Hiei aren't back yet?" He asked, concerned about the two demons that were his friends. He thought that they would be able to take care of whatever it was quick enough to get back before they did.

Boton shook her head.

"No, they haven't."

Yusuke then turned back to the door and started towards it.

"Yusuke, you just got back. Where are you going?" Keiko asked in concern for her boyfriend.

"To bring back a fox and a fire demon." he replied and he shut the door behind him, Kuwabara right behind him.


End file.
